


嘘。

by Trmikkelsen



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, 捆绑
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trmikkelsen/pseuds/Trmikkelsen
Summary: 预警：人设有ooc，前面偏杯，但是拔是Top
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, 拔杯 - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	嘘。

“唔……”

男人衣着不整的跪在了地上，被塞在嘴里的球形物体让他只能发出了不明所以的含糊音节，羊毛毯的柔软让他的膝盖并不觉得疼痛，相反，他的欲望来自于束缚，来自于渴望又得到纾解的欲望。

他难耐的扭动了一下身体，试图找一个更为舒服的姿势，但是他的领带，和他的领带，丝质的领带质地柔软，却能结实地绑着他的身体，像被囚于笼的野兽，只能低吠。

他潮红着脸，急促的呼吸着，双目有些失焦的看着眼前的皮鞋。

Will翘着二郎腿坐在沙发上，手指随着留声机里传出的卡门挥着节奏，一个重拍，他侧过脸斜睨着跪在他身前的男人，平时精致打理的头发此时散了下来，从他的位置看下去，刚好遮住了他的眼睛。

他向前俯身凑近Hannibal，伸出食指抬起他的脸，气息暧昧的喷在了Hannibal的脸上“那么，babe，今天又有什么趣事呢？”

Hannibal被情欲浸染的双眸看向近在咫尺的脸，感觉额头的青筋又跳了跳，Will恍然大悟般的笑了笑，敲了敲他嘴里的口球，“你看，我都忘记了这个。”带着唾液的玩具被Will从Hannibal的口里取了出来，Will从沙发上起身，跪坐在Hannibal身前，亲吻了一下他的嘴角，顺着嘴角帮他舔去流出的的唾液。

Hannibal扬起了头，闭上了眼，感受着脖颈处的触感，向鹅毛轻轻的刮蹭，让他下身的欲望更加的火热。Hannibal轻吸了一口气，发出一声低低的呻吟，轻摆了一下头，露出更多的肌肤方便情人的动作。但Will却抽身退开来，将西装外套脱下来扔在沙发上。“你还没有回答我的问题，Honey.”

Hannibal睁开眼，迷离的望向正在解着袖扣的Will，一瞬不瞬的看着他手指的动作，像点了一簇火，看着他解开袖口，接开了领口，露出了胸膛…直至停下了动作。Hannibal觉得自己像离岸的鱼，嗓子干灼，呼吸沉重。“今天来了一个新病人。”因为压抑的太久的原因嗓音带着一些沙哑“背影有些像你。”

Will用指背轻轻的在Hannibal嘴唇蹭下，眼神顺着自己的手看下，直至到动脉，感受到他血管的跳动，挑了挑眉，抬眸看向Hannibal，嘴角意味不明的挑了挑。“然后呢。”Will的声音像藏进了威士忌里，Hannibal立起身子凑近Will却被一把摁回去，他主动靠近Hannibal，近到好似亲吻却在Hannibal探上前时退开，Will向他轻笑了一下摇摇头，用了极小的声音，还带着气音“事情还没说完呢 Doctor。”

Hannibal认命的闭了闭眼，下面的欲望忍耐的发疼，手腕挣扎无果。他快速的喘息着，试图平息着这股燥热。

“没有了。”

房间里卡门歌剧的节拍像踏在他的神经上，他感受到Will的手顺着自己的锁骨往下，拂过了胸口，指甲轻轻的刮过了他的乳头，感受到Will坐到了他的胯上前后轻移，轻微的快感却带来更大的渴望，他张口咬上了Will的锁骨，甚至色情的用湿热的舌头舔舐，像是在品尝着他的味道，随后他听见Will的声音在耳边响起

“看见他，你会更想吗。”Will的手还在继续往下。

“想着我，像这样。”Will握住了Hannibal的欲望，轻轻的动了动，Hannibal的瞳孔放大，呻吟卡在了喉咙处。

“在你的办公室。”他时轻时重的捏着，前后动作着。

“把我摁在你的桌上，落地窗上，狠狠的操着。”Will的声音很近，很低，他伸出舌头舔了舔Hannibal的耳廓。

Hannibal的肌肤有些泛红，房间里的音乐早就停了，只剩下他沉重又急促的喘息。

“让我的声音充满了你的办公室”Will另一只手从Hannibal的肩头滑下，摸到领带的结处，轻轻扯开了它。

“让你的病人们也听得见。”

被释放的手精确的握住男人的后脖，拇指顺着耳后再到下颌，迫使他仰起头颅，另一只手却困住他的腰，让他不得逃离，离自己更近，更贴切，更能感受着由他带来的欲望。

Hannibal轻咬上他的喉结，顺着向下，用唇感受动脉的跳动，体会着鲜活，清楚的感知到不止自己在这一场性事里不可自控。

Will仰着头感受着Hannibal的吻密集地落在自己的脖颈上胸口上，被他所轻吻的地方像擦了烈酒，灼热滚烫。他半睁着眸，在混乱与理智之间摇摆，手指顺着胸口处往下，再下，挑开扣子，更往下。

转后用手握住挺立的阴茎，手指擦过铃口，随即包裹住它，开始上下动作。

他感受到Hannibal的喷洒在他肌肤上的呼吸，感受到他噬咬自己锁骨的力度，都在随着自己手上的力度而变化。

Will感受到了愉悦，但是又恶意的将手拿开准备抽身起来。

与狼共舞。

Hannibal随着Will的动作一同起身，随后一把拉住他的手向自己拉过来，反手扣住一把将他抵在了墙上，与墙壁撞击以及来自于身后的束缚让Will挣扎了起来，禁锢却困的更紧。Hannibal一手拉下他的裤子，褪到了大腿处，头却不停的蹭着Will的脑后，蹭着他的颈窝，感受他的气息。

是他的猎物。

手指没有预警的刺入让Will微微紧绷了一下，感受到包裹着手指的湿热Hannibal低低地嗤笑出声，Will感受到笑声里嘲讽的意味有些恼怒，又扭动了一下身体，Hannibal直接将手绕过他的脖子扣住他，用膝盖顶住Will的腿弯。

“很显然，你已经准备好了Honey.”很轻，气息像羽毛划着耳朵的轮廓。

之前的忍耐像某种催化剂，诱出潜藏的兽性。Hannibal进的很重，很突兀，Will的后穴忍不住紧缩了一下，两人的慰叹与呻吟融合在了一起，像新的乐章。

Hannibal贴在Will的耳畔低声哄诱着他“放轻松。”身下却一刻不停，他进出的速度不快，却每次都很重，有意无意的擦过那处敏感的点，让Will忍不住渴求更多的快感。他仰着头听着Hannibal的声音变得朦胧不清，眼神失焦地看着上空，微张着唇，发出带着强烈愉悦兴味地呻吟，理智被混乱一点一点完全占据。

后穴收缩的更快更紧，Will抬手忍不住拍在墙上想要抓住什么来释放，来分担这种快要将他淹没的快感，他曲起了五指从墙上刮下Hannibal扣住他的手腕摸索向上，与他十指相扣，身下动的更快了一点，Will反手扣住Hannibal的头，让自己不再像随着波浪都漂浮的叶，但身体却忍不住弓起了来，更靠近Hannibal，更方便于他，快感与燥热交杂让他肌肤泛出漂亮的绯红。

他的呻吟一如之前的卡门，回荡在整个房间，穿插着另一种更低沉暧昧的喘息，混合着肉体的拍打声，水渍声。

两人的衣服都半脱未脱，随着动作惹得更加凌乱，引起窥视，无法窥视。

Hannibal越来越快的擦过那个点让Will控制不住射了出来，墙上顿时多了一摊白渍，缓慢的滴在地上，高潮引起的后穴剧烈收缩让Hannibal头脑短暂的空白，他将Will的腿微微抬起，快速的进出着，而后射在了Will体内，他并没有立刻退出去，只是将头搁在Will的肩膀上，两个人靠着墙壁喘息着。

衬衫已经被汗浸透，连头发都打湿了贴在鬓边，Hannibal嗅着Will欢爱过后的味道，一字一顿地轻声告诉他

“我的病人，正在隔壁等我。”


End file.
